


龍的心

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [20]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни соблюдает данные обеты.





	龍的心

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно глубины взаимоотношений Коллин и Дэнни. Название в переводе с китайского - "Сердце дракона", и я даже не знаю, почему оно на китайском.

Рассвет только занимается, когда за окном начинает петь промахнувшаяся мимо сквера птица. Коллин рядом недовольно ворчит, жмурится и переворачивается на спину, закидывает руки за голову, прикрывая уши. Дэнни медленно тянет одеяло, пока не показываются острые грудки с торчащими сосками, накрывает ближайший ртом, и Коллин приглашающе раскидывает ноги шире.  
  
Под одеялом душно и пахнет Коллин: остро и терпко. На вкус она тоже терпкая, будто улун, и Дэнни тщательно слизывает этот вкус под лёгкие, приглушённые одеялом стоны, пока Коллин не выгибается всем телом, выпихивая его с кровати за шутливую попытку продолжить.  
  
Собственное возбуждение Дэнни привычно унимает за несколько долгих вдохов, любуясь её порозовевшими щеками и нахмуренными бровями.  
  
— Мне снилось, что я учу дочку каллиграфии… — говорит Коллин, откидывая одеяло, и это становится концом всего.  
  
Всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Песня в плейлисте, еда в холодильнике, мирный сон, любовь женщины. Возможно, Коллин всё ещё любит его, но ей стало мало той любви, что есть между ними. А большего Дэнни… Нет, большему Дэнни просто не будет её подвергать. Он и так позволил себе слишком много.  
  
— Я же не поверила тогда. Решила, ты шутишь. Потом обманывала себя, говорила себе, что это случится, как только ты победишь Руку.   
  
Коллин осекается, взмахивает руками и отворачивается.  
  
— Прости. Я… Не в том смысле, что ты слишком плохо это делаешь, нет. Ты очень хорошо это делаешь. Твой язык… Знаешь, если бы ты работал языком во время разговора хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, как у меня между ног, Рука бы просто сдалась и всем составом утопилась в канаве. Ты замечательный и чуткий любовник, Дэнни, честно.  
  
Она снова замолкает, и пауза длится слишком долго.  
  
— Но?.. — спрашивает Дэнни, хотя прекрасно знает, что именно не так.  
  
— Твой обет безбрачия, Дэнни. Я смирилась с тем, что ты не позволяешь доставить тебе то же удовольствие, что ты доставляешь мне, я даже замуж за тебя не хочу. Неужели всё дело в обещании, которое ты дал старику в другом мире, когда был ребёнком?  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает он, сдаваясь. — Но мне очень жаль, что я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь.  
  
Он давно обдумал и решил. Коллин никогда не должна узнать.  
  
— Я уверена, что воображаю себе что-то гораздо худшее, чем есть на самом деле, что на самом деле ты, ну, не знаю, гей, например, или у тебя… — Она вздыхает. — Скажи, что ты ничем не болен.  
  
— Это не болезнь и не увечье, — честно отвечает Дэнни, потому что должен ей хоть немного честности. Но что она права в своих догадках — не скажет.  
  
— Спасибо. Теперь мне будет гораздо легче с тобой порвать.  
  
Коллин наконец поворачивается обратно. Глаза сухие, губы сжаты, брови сведены. Суровая и опасная Дочь дракона. Дэнни бы рассмеялся шутке судьбы, но ему давно не смешно.  
  
Она даже помогает ему собрать сумку. Не так уж много вещей. Хорошо. Он всё ещё лёгок на подъём. Всё ещё может перелетать с места на место, как древесный лист. Как пёрышко.  
  
Она не смотрит ему вслед от порога — это он провожает взглядом изгиб её бёдер, когда она, изящно поклонившись, разворачивается и уходит в додзё. Дэнни уверен, что в этой походке нет ни полстолько естественности. Слишком широко ходят бёдра, слишком сильно обрисовываются под мягкими штанами ягодицы. А ведь к этому времени Коллин уже должна быть в хакама. Значит, она тоже заранее всё обдумала, даже если и оставила ему лазейку. Оставила шанс рассказать и остаться. Маленькая хитрая кицунэ. Он наконец отводит взгляд и шагает из тени под летнее солнце.  
  
Нью-Йорк слепит и жарит, душит выхлопами с проспектов и затхлостью подворотен. Кожа Дэнни под курткой — прохладная, но лишь потому, что он старается не слишком задерживаться в солнечных пятнах, чтобы не перегреваться, потому что тогда станет слишком сонным. Зимой было проще: жар драконьего пламени грел изнутри, не позволяя заснуть. В горах тоже было проще. Дэнни очень хочет обратно в горы.  
  
— Я уже решил, что ты забыл.  
  
Уорд стоит перед ним; Дэнни в него чуть не врезался. И врезался бы, не замри Уорд на месте.  
  
— А я и впрямь забыл, — открыто улыбается ему Дэнни, отлично зная, что Уорд поворчит и простит.  
  
Уорд некоторое время разглядывает его довольно помятый после долгой прогулки вид и прищуривается.  
  
— Вот прям не знаю, посочувствовать твоей памяти или позавидовать твоей личной жизни, — говорит он едко, стряхивая с плеч Дэнни нью-йоркскую пыль и разворачивая его лицом в обратном направлении. — Пойдём, тебя ещё переодеть надо.  
  
Дэнни идёт, снова сквозь Нью-Йорк, но теперь он идёт в тени Уорда, и такая формулировка его ничуть не смущает. Он бы всю жизнь провёл в тени Уорда, вот только на заседание правления надо приходить лично, потому что Уорда они почему-то слушаются хуже. Наверное, потому, что Уорд на самом деле совсем не страшный, хоть и очень старается.  
  
— Эй! Земля вызывает Дэнни. Пришли. Давай в машину, мечтатель…  
  
Внутри, в мягком, пахнущим кожей, деньгами и — совсем немного — алкоголем салоне приятно прохладно. Машина урчит мотором, увозя их от пешеходной зоны. Уорд вынимает из кофра костюм, бросает в Дэнни одноразовое полотенце.  
  
— В душ бы тебя, но уже некогда, — ворчит он, роясь в ящике в центре своего сиденья.  
  
— Можно и опоздать, — предлагает Дэнни, стягивая через голову толстовку.  
  
— Уже. Ещё немного, и вообще не придём.  
  
Дэнни фыркает в пропотевшую футболку, бросает её на пол. Уорд отбирает у него полотенце и принимается обтирать шею, пока Дэнни возится с завязками на штанах.  
  
— Знаешь, я иногда себя так чувствую, будто должен на тебе тренироваться перед появлением ребёнка. — Уорд вздыхает. — А потом вспоминаю.  
  
В горле собирается комок неуместного сейчас сожаления, и Дэнни его сглатывает. Кажется, надо попросить убавить мощность кондиционера, потому что прохлада уже перестала быть приятной, и Дэнни не проваливается в сон только потому, что Уорд то и дело задевает его краем горячей ладони. Но скорее — дело во влажном полотенце: вода испаряется с кожи, кожа охлаждается, Уорд снова его увлажняет, и так по кругу.  
  
Запах алкоголя усиливается настолько, что хочется закусить, и Дэнни вспоминает, что так и не поел сегодня. Выпил утром чаю, расстался с девушкой, забросил вещи в камеру хранения и отправился бродить по улицам куда глаза глядят.  
  
— Не зависай, мы почти приехали.  
  
Полотенце снова оказывается в руках у Дэнни, Уорд таки выуживает из ящика пакет с одноразовой бамбуковой щёточкой и микроскопическим пузырьком полоскания для рта. Дэнни с сомнением смотрит на узкие брюки, потом на свои семейники, переводит беспомощный взгляд на Уорда, будто озвучить проблему — это уже проблема. Впрочем, Уорд понимает без слов, снова запускает руку в недра сиденья и достаёт две пары трусов. Протягивает, не глядя.  
  
— Наряжаешься, будто на свидание собираешься, а не выебать орально-церебральным методом двадцать жадных мудаков.  
  
Дэнни смеётся, вспомнив утреннюю реплику Коллин.  
  
— И что ты ржёшь? Одевайся.  
  
Грубый оклик, даже для Уорда, и Дэнни поднимает глаза, чтобы проверить, в чём дело. Уорд так и сидит, упёршись локтями в колени и опустив на руки голову. И смотрит в пол, а не на Дэнни, будто Дэнни может смутить чужой взгляд.  
  
— Тебя после заседания обратно отвезти или в додзё? — уточняет Уорд, когда они выбираются из машины возле здания компании. — Или домой в кои-то веки?  
  
— Домой. Но сначала надо вещи из камеры забрать.  
  
— Из камеры, значит, — безо всякого выражения повторяет Уорд, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. — Она тебя всё же выгнала, да?  
  
Сочувствие в его исполнении звучит страшнее, чем угрозы, но Дэнни немыслимым образом становится легче.  
  
— У меня там чай новый, думал сегодня попробовать, но… — Дэнни пожимает плечами. — У тебя, случайно, вечер свободен?  
  
Уорд с каменным выражением лица вдавливает кнопку на панели и чуть склоняет голову, когда двери закрываются и лифт трогается.  
  
— Не совсем. Думал после заседания с лучшим другом чаю выпить…


End file.
